Save The Best For Last
by Rita Nicole
Summary: SongFic to Vanessa Williams' "SaveThe Best For Last". H/R (as if you had any doubt! ) Sweet and fluffy. Quite comical, well i think it is, but then again, I think the Quakers man is funny...wtih his little hat...hehe. Rating to be on the safe side. Please


A/N: Well, hello there, how are you? Good, well that's good! Here's my little fic, well, actually, its kinda a big fic, big for a songfic that is. Anyway, its to the song "Save The Best For Last" by Vanessa Willaims. I really think that this should be the official R/H song, because it fit them so well, and their all I can think about when I listen to it. Now you might think that I was listening to the song over and over while I was writing it, right? Well no, I wasn't. I was mostly listening to "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus, cause we punk rockers have to rock. Anyway, if you like it, please please please review, it would make my day, for the rest of my days….

Just a note to the Nundu people, yes I am almost done with chapter six, though I really am not seeing a reason to hurry…hint…because I haven't gotten many…hint…reviews…hint…so if you didn't…hint…review…hint hint…you might want to…HintyMcHint…review…hintaru…if you…hint…want…hint…chapter…hint…six. Aren't my hints so subtle?

Disclaimer: (Harry stands in front of you with a wand to his head)

Ritzel: SAY IT!!

Harry: I belong to…(gulp) Ritzel. She thought on me while….riding…on a train…and…and…IT'S A LIE!!! JK ROWLING IS MY MOTHER!!!!!

Ritzel: You rotten little scarhead! Dumbledore can't save you now!!! (Ritzel launches herself at Harry and tackles him out of sight. Flashes of green light can be seen from the left hand corner or your screen) Heh heh heh.

Enjoy!!!

****

Save The Best For Last

It was raining. Not the light sprinkle that cools you off on a hot summer day, and makes the world smell as though it were the first day of creation, it was really raining. The kind of rain that splashes mud at your shins and hurts your head. It was the kind of rain that soaks you to the bone after ten minutes, and in Hermione Granger's case, the kind of rain that mixes with your tears and stings your face. The sky was crying, just like her.

Hermione Granger dragged on through the heavy rain and endless mud, in route to the high gates of Hogwarts castle. She was short one umbrella, so she was left with the appearance similar to an Olympic swimmer after a race. Luckily, her curly brown hair had been tied in a lose bun at the back of her head, but it still sagged, dripping, and looking very similar to a handful of gillyweed. Her black Hogwarts robes stuck to her slim figure, the hem dragging carelessly in the mud. The shiny Head Girl badge that was usually pinned so proudly on Hermione's chest, now dripped with the heavy precipitation, looking as damp and pathetic as the forlorn Head Girl herself. The worst part of the sorry scene was the chocolate eyes, that usually shone with glee or excitement, but now looked bloodshot and emotionless. Tears were running down her freezing cheeks, but Hermione felt empty.

It had been Hogsmeade weekend at Hogwarts, and despite the heavy rain, everyone could be found running in and out of the little shops, or crowding around a small round table in the Three Broomsticks. The famous trio was no different. They fought the freezing downpour, under a magically enlarged umbrella, and found themselves finally shivering at a table in the pub.

"So, what are we doing today?" Harry asked pleasantly, after they'd all warmed up with a few bottles of butterbeer. 

"Well, I've got to stop by Zonko's," Ron said, pulling out his money bag and checking how much was in it. "I've run out of dung bombs, and I wanted to drop some in Snape's soup tomorrow." Harry laughed as Ron gave an evil grin. Hermione made a small noise of disapproval in her throat and looked away.

"As the Head Girl of Hogwarts, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." she said, annoyed. Ron gave her a smirk. 

"Good." He said simply, taking another sip of butterbeer, while Harry snorted. Hermione contented herself with rolling her eyes, not wanting to spoil a perfectly nice day with an argument. But Ron didn't want to quit. "Speaking of your Head Girlish duties, Hermione," he said, looking back up at her, "I need the password for the prefect's bathroom, I want to use it after practice on Monday." He had said it with such casualty, as though she lived to break rules and serve him, it made her skin crawl.

"No!" she said sternly, clenching her fists under the table. Ron's smirk vanished.

"Oh, c'mon! Why not?" he said, acting as though she hadn't refused him every single time he'd every asked her to use her authority to his advantage.

"Because I have a duty to set an example for the younger students!" Hermione had said, as though this were a given. "I can't just make silly exceptions, because you want to pleasure yourself after Quiddich practice, I believe your dormitory has a bathtub." The tips of Ron's ears turned a bit pink at the mention of pleasuring himself and Harry snorted again. Obviously not wanting the Head Girl to get the better of him in front of his best friend, Ron's eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"I wasn't going to _pleasure _myself Hermione!" he growled. "I was only joking!" Joking indeed!

"Well it's not funny!" Hermione challenged, her anger growing by the second. It wasn't her fault if Ron just wanted to fight with her!

"Not to you, because your just a prig," Ron sneered. "Harry thought it was funny, didn't you Harry?"

"Er--"

"Prig am I?" Hermione shouted, jumping up. That one had really hurt her. She had to work hard to stop the tears from falling and tried her best to look angry. It was hard, after the one person she loved more than anyone called her a prig. Ron, however, didn't get angry.

"No, Hermione, no, I'm sorry." he said quickly. "I wasn't thinking." That didn't help the hole in her stomach. She didn't want his apologies. She was sick of them.

"Well, I should have known!" she spat, sarcastically. "Your never thinking!" Ron was not going to have that. It took him a lot to apologize, he didn't want them thrown back in his face.

"Well, you can't really blame me!" Ron shouted, jumping up as well. "Prig's just an easy word to describe you with!" Ouch. That hurt. That really hurt. Hermione had felt the tears boiling to the surface. She needed to get out, quickly. She had no control over what she said next.

"So," She said, her voice shaking with the approaching tears. "so that's all I am to you, right Ron? Just an ugly prig who can help you sneak around the school? That's fine." She swallowed at this point, her eyes ready to overflow. "Well, this prig has got better things to do with her time than sit here and be insulted, so if you'll excuse me, I'll just…I'll just be going." And she spun on her heel and stormed out of the pub, the pouring rain outside disguising the steady streams from her eyes.

Hermione shivered. She couldn't believe she had let him do this to her, again. She had let him make her cry. She couldn't help it. She loved him. She was completely and utterly in love with that red-headed git, and she hated it. It caused her nothing but pain. Nothing good had every come out of it. She needed to stop this. This had to end. She'd been melting in his presence for four years straight, and in four years, her heart had been broken so many times she couldn't count them all. Nothing was ever going to happen between she and Ron. Well, nothing good anyway. 

So she continued on, tightening her wet robes around her, as though the freezing garments could make any difference what so ever. She could live without him. She didn't need him. She was Head Girl for god sake! The Ministry was already on their hands and knees begging for her to join them the minute she graduated. She didn't need him. She didn't need anybody.

"Hermione wait!" No! No! No! Go away! Hermione quickened her pace as the unmistakably voice of Ron Weasley chased her through the rain. "C'mon Hermione stop!" He was getting closer now. Hermione tried to ignore the desperate note in his voice. "Hermione please!" It wasn't a command anymore, it was a request. No, no it was more like a plea. 

Against her own will, her legs stopped walking. She turned around slowly. Sure enough, there he was, right behind her. His red hair was soaked and plastered to his head. His old robes sagged loosely around the neck, being dragged down by the sheer amount of water they had absorbed. His deep blue eyes shone with concern as he stared at her. He stopped right in front of her and they stood there staring.

__

Sometimes the snow comes down in June,

Sometimes the sun goes round the moon.

I see the passion in your eyes,

Sometimes it's all a big surprise.

"Hermione." Ron said finally, after taking in her dripping features. He's eyes were now locked with her pink ones. "Hermione, listen…" he stopped there, not sure of what to say next.

"Listening." Hermione said weakly, but with a tone of impatience. She didn't want him to know how much of an effect he was having on her, just standing there, staring into her eyes.

__

There was a time when all I did was wish, 

You'd tell me this was love.

And it was quite an effect. Hermione felt her knees begin to weaken, as Ron stood there, breathing heavily from his run after her, eyes searching her face as though his lines were written there. She had always dreamed that one day, Ron Weasley would just sweep her off her feet and whisper sweet sayings in her ear. But she knew he wouldn't. She knew he was just a stubborn little boy, who only gave a care about her when he needed help on homework. That was why she couldn't show weakness. That was why she needed to let him go.

"You…you want to take a walk?" he asked, sounding so hopeful that Hermione thought her heart would stop beating. She really didn't think she could speak. Ron took this lack of response as anger, however, and made another attempt. "C'mon, please?" he said, giving her one of his famous innocent Weasley grins. "I've got an umbrella…" he cajoled slowly, holding it up for her to see. Hermione couldn't help but let a small smile break passed her sad features.

__

It's not the way I hoped

Or how I planned.

But somehow you're here tonight.

They started to walk under the umbrella slowly, in the direction of the castle. Hermione kept catching Ron looking at her as they made their way through the mud. It was warmer under the umbrella, and Hermione was already beginning to feel more comfortable. Finally Ron spoke.

"I'm sorry." he said glumly. "I really didn't mean anything I said to you today." He glanced down at her hopefully, and she studied him. She couldn't trust him again. This is how it always starts, he apologizes, then she melts, accepts, then it happens again, she's back to feeling miserable. She can't do this to herself anymore.

__

And now we're standing face to face.

Isn't this world a crazy place?

Just when I thought our chance had passed

You go and save the best for last.

"But you said it anyway, didn't you Ron." Hermione said, looking up at him angrily. Ron seemed unaffected by her comment or her glare. He smirked.

"You see? That's a priggish attitu--" Hermione let out a loud sigh of indignation and stepped quickly out from under the umbrella, fuming. She felt Ron grip her arm and she swung around in a rage, ready to slap him.

"C'mon Hermione, stop." Ron said, actually chuckling. "I'm trying to apologize!" Hermione ripped her arm away from him.

"Well, your doing a horrible job at it!" she shrieked. Why wouldn't he just let her be. He obviously didn't care, this was all just a joke to him. "Just leave me alone Ron! You clearly don't give a damn! Why pretend? Your just s stupid, selfish--" Hermione never really got a chance to clearly express exactly what Ron was, because he quickly took a step closer, tilted her chin up to his face, and kissed her.

__

All of those nights you came to me,

When some silly girl had set you free,

You wondered how you make it through,

I wondered what was wrong with you.

Cause how could you give your love to someone else,

And share your dreams with me.

Sometimes the very thing you looking for,

Is the one thing you can't see.

It had been nearly three in the morning when Hermione had been woken up by a sharp tapping on her face. Her eyes snapped open quickly, and surely enough, there was Pig, hopping around on her chest, trying to wake her up, with a scrape of parchment in his beak. Curiously, Hermione took the paper from the bird and unfolded it. It was a tiny note, written in that all too familiar handwriting.

Meet me in the Common Room. Please. I need to talk.

Ron

Hermione's heart had stopped in her chest. Could it be? Could Ron really want to… No, of course not! He was dating Ariel Nott! Ariel Nott, that stupid, brainless, blonde, little--Insert most un-Hermione-ish word you can think of, here--of a witch. But whatever it was, it must be important. So with a handful of hope, Hermione wrapped a bathrobe around herself, fixed her hair hastily, and scurried down the stairs to the Common Room.

She had found Ron slouching in a squashy armchair in front of the fireplace (which held only slightly burning embers), head in his hands. He looked up quickly when he heard her approaching.

"Hermione!" he said, standing up quickly. His voice had been hoarse and she knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Ron, what's up?" she had questioned hastily, pushing him back into his armchair and kneeling beside it. "What's wrong?" Ron groaned loudly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh Hermione!" he said, sounding as though Voldamort had killed his whole family. Hermione began to get very worried. "It's horrible!"

"What Ron?" she had asked, grabbing his hand as support. "Tell me what happened."

"Ariel!" he groaned. No…"She broke up with me!" Yes! Hermione had to keep from jumping with joy and she held tight to her concerned expression.

"Oh Ron!" she said, patting his shoulder. "That's all? Oh Ron your better off without--"

"That's all?" he had shouted in outrage, making Hermione jump quickly away from him. "That's bloody all? That's enough for me, thanks!" Hermione gulped. She began to mouth wordlessly, not really knowing what to do. But Ron seemed to come to his senses after a moment. His head dropped back into his hands. "I'm sorry Hermione. I know your trying to help. And I really appreciate you coming down and all, you didn't have to. It's just that I felt like you were the only one I could talk to, you know?" Hermione felt quite satisfied with this and moved closer to him again. She took his hand once more.

"Don't even think about it Ron." she said soothingly. "What are friends for, right?" She smiled at him, and he returned a shadow of a smile back. They sat in silence like that for a few moments, examining each others features closely. But Ron soon returned to his depression and dropped his face to the depths of his palms once more.

"What am I gonna do Hermione?" he moaned. "I need her back!" Gritting her teeth, Hermione began to rub his back, she did it when he was upset and it helped.

"Why Ron?" she said softly. "What makes her so special?" He looked up at her and bit his lip.

"Hermione…" he began slowly. "I…I think I…love…" No… "her…" He's head returned to its resting place at this and Hermione stared at him. Red-hot knifes were plunging through every organ of her body as Ron's sorry form moaned and groaned. He. Loved. Ariel? NO! Hermione couldn't remember how long she actually sat next to Ron, rubbing his back as he went on and on with the reasons why he 'loved' Ariel, and for each one Hermione shot back a better reason to why this was ridiculous.

"She makes me laugh…"

"Malfoy could make you laugh if he tried!" I make you laugh.

"She's beautiful!"

"Fleur was beautiful!" I'm pretty…

"She's really nice!"

"Neville's really nice Ron!" I'm nice!

"She's so smart!"

"So is Professor McGonagall, you don't love her do you?" Do I even need to say it? Come on!

"She likes me!"

"So does every single one of Ginny's friends!" I love you!

The conversation went on and on. With Hermione's logical reasoning and soothing words, by the time the embers in the fire had nearly gone out and the two sat in almost complete darkness, Ron had gotten over Ariel.

"Now all we have to do is get back at her." Hermione said, jokingly, though she really meant every word of it. Ron grinned. 

"I think I know a way…" he said slowly. Hermione arched her eyebrow.

"Really…"

"Well, you know how Ariel's always been so jealous of Susan and you?" he said, still smirking. Hermione felt her stomach plummet, but in a good way, if that was possible.

"Y-yes…" she said slowly. Her heart began to race. He couldn't mean what she though he meant…

"Jeez, Hermione, for the top of every class, your not too bright." Ron smirked. Hermione chuckled nervously, though she could barely breath.

"So…so Ron," she started slowly. Oh please. Oh please! "so, your saying that…that…"

"That I need to go out with Susan!" he said, smiling as though he had just invented individually wrapped cheese slices. "Its perfect! Well, I'm heading up to bed. Thanks for everything Hermione, you're a real friend!" With that he bend down and kissed her on the forehead. He turned and headed up the boys staircase with a "Night!"

Hermione knelt there on the ground staring after him with her mouth partly open. The last ember in the fireplace burnt out then, and she was surrounded by darkness.

"Goodnight Ron."

__

But now we're standing face to face,

Isn't this world a crazy place?

__

Just when I thought our chance had passed.

You go and save the best for last.

It was the most amazing thing Hermione had ever felt. Every nerve in her body was exploding as she stood there, kissing Ron in the rain. Her toes were tingling. She felt Ron's warm hand on her face and his arm around her waist. She felt safe. She wanted to wrap her arms around Ron's neck, run her fingers through his beautiful ginger hair, but she didn't have the strength. She had been waiting for this moment for four years and she couldn't breath. She didn't care. She didn't need air. All she needed was Ron.

They finally pulled apart, after realizing that (whether they liked it or not) air really was a necessity, but Ron didn't let her go. His hand lingered on her chin and his arm kept her pressed against his body. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled down at her, breathing heavily.

"I'm a selfish what, Hermione?" he breathed, grinning.

__

Sometimes the very thing your looking for,

Is the one thing you can't see.

"I forgot." Hermione whispered, unable to keep the smile from spreading over her face.

"Thought so." Ron smirked, satisfied.

"So…" Hermione started. She needed to know this wasn't some beautiful dream. "What was that for?"

"You make me laugh." He said slowly, running his finger across her jaw line. "Your beautiful." He pushed a strand of soaking wet hair away from her face. "Your really nice." He pulled her closer to him. "Your much, _much_, smarter than Ariel Nott…" Hermione's smile widened. "And, I think you like me."

"Oh really?" Hermione said sarcastically, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Yup." Ron smirked. "Am I correct?"

"Well, maybe a little." Hermione said smiling.

"Thought so…" Ron said, and he leaned down and kissed her again.

__

__

Sometimes the snow comes down in June,

Sometimes the sun goes round the moon.

Just when I thought our chance had passed,

You go and save the best for last.

"Oh, and there's one more reason." Ron said, pulling away abruptly. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Listening…" she said slowly.

"I love you."

__

You went and saved the best for last.

A/N: Well, that's it!!! Hoped you liked it!! Speaking of liking it…do you know what would show that you really liked it? A nice juicy review!!! Or you getting my hint? Hm? My HintyMcHint? Well maybe I can make it simple…..I need reviews!!!! TO LIVE!!! WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME TO LIVE???? PUNKS ARE VITAL TO SOCIETY!!!!! Oh, I know why, "Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby…."

Okay, am I creeping you out? I really don't mean to. Just review K? Flames are welcome, always welcome, I need to kno if im horrible, really. All right I'll see you round then fellow H/R shippers!

Fifth Book: June 21st!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry: I just want you to know that I am not dead. Obviously, if the dark lord can't kill me, neither can this mudblood Ritzel!!! Ahahahahha!

(Ritzel proceeds to tackle Harry and kick his bum, muggle style.)

She's just a teenage dirtbag baby….so review.


End file.
